1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an object tracking apparatus and a control method of an object tracking apparatus; particularly, it relates to such object tracking apparatus and control method capable of adaptively adjusting an optical signal from a light emitting unit to reduce power consumption.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic game apparatuses currently provide three-dimensional animation scenes with brilliant images and realistic sound effects. Players can enjoy real time interactive entertainment by controlling specific objects shown in the game. That is, the players can utilize an indexing device to control an object in the game, which is for example a role, and interact with the plot or even using high controlling skills to complete missions in the game. Generally, these electronic game apparatuses adopt an imaging sensor to capture an optical signal emitted from a reference point at a displaying end. In prior art, the reference point is formed by plural light emitting diodes with fixed number and intensity regardless of the relative distance between the image sensor and the reference point, and the plural light emitting diodes are arranged as a straight-line, so the intensity and the shape of the reference point always remain the same. Such conventional electronic game apparatuses consume power unnecessarily.
In view of the above, to overcome the drawback in the prior art, the present invention proposes an object tracking apparatus and a control method of the object tracking apparatus, which is capable of adaptively adjusting the light emitting intensity and the shape of the reference point, thereby greatly improving the accuracy to identify the reference point and the overall control quality.